Thomas Hardy bibliography
The following is a more detailed bibliogaphy for English poet and novelist Thomas Hardy. Poetry *''The Photograph'' (1890) *''Wessex Poems and Other Verses'' (1898) audio *''Poems of the Past and Present'' (1901) audio *''The Man He Killed'' (1902) *''Time's Laughingstocks and Other Verses'' (1909) audio *''The Voice'' (1912) *''Satires of Circumstance'' (1914) audio *''Moments of Vision'' (1917) audio *''Collected Poems'' (1919) *''Late Lyrics and Earlier: with Many Other Verses'' (1923) audio *''Human Shows, Far Phantasies, Songs and Trifles'' (1925) *''Winter Words in Various Moods and Metres'' (1928) *''The Complete Poems'' (Macmillan, 1976) *''Selected Poems'' (Edited by Harry Thomas, Penguin, 1993) *''Hardy: Poems'' (Everyman's Library Pocket Poets, 1995) *''Thomas Hardy: Selected Poetry and Nonfictional Prose'' (St. Martin's Press, 1996) *''Selected Poems'' (Edited by Robert Mezey, Penguin, 1998) *''Thomas Hardy: The Complete Poems'' (Edited by James Gibson, Palgrave, 2001) Fiction Hardy divided his novels and collected short stories into three classes: Novels of Character and Environment *''The Poor Man and the Lady'' (1867, unpublished and lost) *''Under the Greenwood Tree'' (1872) audio *''Far from the Madding Crowd'' (1874) audio *''The Return of the Native'' (1878) audio *''The Mayor of Casterbridge'' (1886) audio *''The Woodlanders'' (1887) audio *''Wessex Tales'' (1888, a collection of short stories) audio *''Tess of the d'Urbervilles'' (1891) audio *''Life's Little Ironies'' (1894, a collection of short stories) audio *''Jude the Obscure'' (1895) audio Romances and Fantasies *''A Pair of Blue Eyes'' (1873) audio *''The Trumpet-Major '' (1880) audio *''Two on a Tower'' (1882) audio *''A Group of Noble Dames'' (1891, a collection of short stories) audio *''The Well-Beloved'' (1897) (first published as a serial from 1892) audio Novels of Ingenuity *''Desperate Remedies'' (1871) audio *''The Hand of Ethelberta'' (1876) audio *''A Laodicean'' (1881) audio Hardy also produced a number of minor tales and a collaborative novel, The Spectre of the Real (1894). His works have been collected as the 24-volume Wessex Edition (1912-1913) and the 37-volume Mellstock Edition (1919-1920). His largely self-written biography appears under his second wife's name in two volumes from 1928-1930, as The Early Life of Thomas Hardy, 1840-1891 and The Later Years of Thomas Hardy, 1892-1928, now published in a critical one-volume edition as The Life and Work of Thomas Hardy, edited by Michael Millgate (1984). Short Fiction * A Changed Man and other tales (1913) audio . ;Short stories(with date of first publication) *"How I Built Myself A House" (1865) *"Destiny and a Blue Cloak" (1874) *"The Thieves Who Couldn't Stop Sneezing" (1877) *"The Duchess of Hamptonshire" (1878) *"The Distracted Preacher" (1879) *"Fellow-Townsmen" (1880) *"The Honourable Laura" (1881) *"What The Shepherd Saw" (1881) *"A Tradition of Eighteen Hundred and Four" (1882) *"The Three Strangers" (1883) *"The Romantic Adventures Of A Milkmaid" (1883) audio *"Interlopers At The Knap" (1884) *"A Mere Interlude" (1885) *"A Tryst At An Ancient Earthwork" (1885) *"Alicia's Diary" (1887) *"The Waiting Supper" (1887-1888) *"The Withered Arm" (1888) *"A Tragedy Of Two Ambitions" (1888) *"The First Countess of Wessex" (1889) *"Anna, Lady Baxby" (1890) *"The Lady Icenway" (1890) *"Lady Mottisfont" (1890) *"The Lady Penelope" (1890) *"The Marchioness of Stonehenge" (1890) *"Squire Petrick's Lady" (1890) *"Barbara Of The House Of Grebe" (1890) *"The Melancholy Hussar of The German Legion" (1890) *"Absent-Mindedness in a Parish Choir" (1891) *"The Winters And The Palmleys" (1891) *"For Conscience' Sake" (1891) *"Incident in Mr. Crookhill's Life"(1891) *"The Doctor's Legend" (1891) *"Andrey Satchel and the Parson and Clerk" (1891) *"The History of the Hardcomes" (1891) *"Netty Sargent's Copyhold" (1891) *"On The Western Circuit" (1891) *"A Few Crusted Characters: Introduction" (1891) *"The Superstitious Man's Story" (1891) *"Tony Kytes, the Arch-Deceiver" (1891) *"To Please His Wife" (1891) *"The Son's Veto" (1891) *"Old Andrey's Experience as a Musician" (1891) *"Our Exploits At West Poley" (1892-1893) *"Master John Horseleigh, Knight" (1893) *"The Fiddler of the Reels" (1893) *"An Imaginative Woman" (1894) *"The Spectre of the Real" (1894) *"A Committee-Man of 'The Terror'" (1896) *"The Duke's Reappearance" (1896) *"The Grave By The Handpost" (1897) *"A Changed Man" (1900) *"Enter a Dragoon" (1900) *"Blue Jimmy: The Horse Stealer" (1911) *"Old Mrs. Chundle" (1929) *"The Unconquerable"(1992) Drama *The Dynasts (verse drama) audio **''Part 1'' (1904) **''Part 2'' (1906) **''Part 3'' (1908) * The Famous Tragedy of the Queen of Cornwall at Tintagel in Lyonnesse (1923) (one-act play) External links ;Books * *Works by Thomas Hardy at Internet Archive * Works by Thomas Hardy in e-book version *